


snowball

by yongz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongz/pseuds/yongz
Summary: There's a pet shelter just down the block from where Jaemin and Jeno live. This is the first issue. The second, arises when Jaemin's walking home from meeting up with a few friends of his, only to pass by and see an adorably poofy, white, puppy in the window.or: jaemin adopts a puppy because he wanted to, jeno just rolls with it
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	snowball

**Author's Note:**

> this is. a very old fic i found which i never posted because it's kinda bad but w/e. i figured i should just release it out into the world anyways. im not too good w sappy/fluffy fics but i gave this idea a go bc i couldn't stop thinking about it when i first wrote it ghsjdlf

There's a pet shelter just down the block from where Jaemin and Jeno live. This is the first issue. The second, arises when Jaemin's walking home from meeting up with a few friends of his, only to pass by and see an adorably poofy, white, puppy in the window.

And that is how Jaemin found himself standing in front of the shelter, staring at the aforementioned puppy in the window. The puppy just stares back at him with those impossibly big, round, brown eyes. Jaemin is only weak for two things: Jeno, and cute things. And this puppy, is the very definition of cute. It's white and fluffy, and looks so so so soft. Jaemin wants nothing more than to be able to reach through the glass and give it a pet.

The puppy yips softly, startling Jaemin. It presses its front half into a play bow. It tilts it head sadly when it realizes Jaemin hasn't reacted. He shakes himself. _No_ , Jaemin thinks _. I am a person with impulse control. I will not be swayed by a whim that comes_ —

Jaemin, as it turns out, does not have impulse control. Or, at least he does when Jeno is around, but Jeno's not here to stop him. So Jaemin walks into the pet store, armed with little self-control and intending only to ask to _pet_ the puppy in the window. Nothing more.

"The puppy in the window—" he starts, but barely gets halfway through when the cashier claps loudly and squeals.

"Oh him! Are you looking to adopt?" The cashier looks so hopeful, and Jaemin doesn't have it in him to tell her he may or may not be here in secret and doesn't know and it kind of depends so—

He nods. “Yeah,” he says and smiles. The charming one, that Jeno says could get him away with murder.

The cashier giggles. “Oh, I'm so happy you are! He’s been here so long, you know. I was starting to worry that we'd have to give him to the shelter since we can't keep puppies past a year. And well, the only shelters here are kill ones.”

 _Well, fuck_. “Well you’re in luck,” Jaemin says, before he can stop himself. _What. Are you doing_ , his mind screams at him, well aware of the fact that Jeno would most likely like to be included in the decision to adopt a puppy, and would definitely not appreciate Jaemin springing it on him. Not to mention the fact that Jaemin barely knows how to take care of a puppy. Let alone be able to deal with its mess. Jaemin shudders. He hates dirty things. Only slightly more than he hates it when Jisung pretends he doesn't love him most.

"Perfect!" The cashier says. "Let me just get the forms." And then it's just Jaemin and the puppy in the window.

Then the puppy _smiles_ , its eyes crinkling upwards into small crescents, and Jaemin is smitten.

"Oh my god," he coos, and all thoughts of Jeno and the disaster awaiting to happen leave his mind. How could he _not_ adopt him? Especially after what the cashier said, _and_ that the puppy was just. So. Cute.

The cashier returns with a stack of papers and a pen. "Do you have a name in mind?" she asks while neatening the papers.

Jaemin... Hadn't thought of that. He glances at the puppy. Its fur is white. Like snow. "Snowball," Jaemin says. The cashier beams at him.

oo0o0oo

 _This is why Jeno should never leave me alone_ , Jaemin thinks on the way home. He feels a little guilty, but one look at his new puppy, Snowball, erases any doubt in his mind. No way he could've just left him there.

"Let's get you home," Jaemin says, petting Snowball's head. In his arms, Snowball just pants happily. Jaemin had also bought some food for Snowball, a leash, collar, some wee pads, and of course, a few toys. All in all, he probably spent too much money on Snowball. No scratch, that he definitely spent _way_ too much money on Snowball, given that he had just adopted him, but Jaemin was a sucker for spoiling things he loved. And well, he already loved Snowball.

Jeno's going have a bit of a bill to wake up to. Jaemin frowns at the reminder that he still has to break the news to Jeno somehow. Somehow. Jaemin's sure he'll figure it out.

Hopefully Jeno doesn't kill him as soon as he walks in the door from work to see that Jaemin's gone and adopted a puppy while he was gone. At least if Jeno kicks him out he'll have Snowball now.

"I'll always have you, right?" Jaemin squishes his face into Snowball's fur. Snowball squirms unhappily. Jaemin sighs. "What have I done," he mutters, mind already spiraling with ideas of Jeno's reaction.

oo0o0oo

Snowball takes to his new home nicely.

Jaemin places him down on the floor carefully, making sure he won't topple over before standing up straight again. Jaemin takes off his shoes and jacket. He places his keys neatly on the little tray Jeno got them. He turns around.

Snowball's gone.

"Snowball?" Jaemin calls. He doesn't think Snowball will respond to his name yet, but it can't hurt to try. "Snowie?" he calls again.

Jaemin peeks into the dining and kitchen area. No Snowball there. It isn't until he _smells_ it that he realizes...

Snowball pooped in the bedroom.

He's still in the middle of having a crisis when Jaemin hears the door unlock. _No way_ , he thinks. He should've still had at least half an hour to work up the courage and _not_ be such a wuss before Jeno came home. Jaemin had checked the time at it was just 6:30PM, right? He glances at his phone.

Shit. It _is_ already 7PM.

"Shit," Jaemin says, staring at the pile of poop. Literally. To his left, Snowball yips, wanting to play. Jaemin shushes him. He needs to breathe. He needs to fucking pick up this pile of shit. _It's now or never_ , Jaemin, he tells himself. _Do or die_.

"Jaemin?" Jeno calls. Jaemin can hear him taking off his coat. He'll be here any moment, and Jaemin is _still_ just staring at the pile of poop.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jaemin says. Nope, he can't do this. He scrambles to his feet. Snowball rams into his legs, almost toppling him over again.

Jaemin opens and shuts the bedroom door behind him just as Jeno was reaching for the doorknob.

"Jeno!" he greets, smiling extra wide.

"Jaemin," Jeno says back, tilting his head. "What were you doing?"

"I, uh," Jaemin laughs and rubs his neck. _Just, ease the idea onto him,_ he tells himself. _You got this_. "I have a surprise for you. I have a _really_ good reason as to why, okay? So just—"

Snowball, at that moment, has decided he's had enough of being alone and barks. Very. Loudly. Once, twice, and then thrice. Jaemin cringes. There goes his nice easing of Jeno into the situation.  
"Jaemin," Jeno says slowly. "What was that?"

"Uhm, well—"

Snowball barks again. And this time doesn't stop. Jaemin's mind blanks for anything intelligent at all to say, so he just stands there mouth open like an idiot. Jeno grows impatient and yanks open the bedroom door. Snowball rushes out, a barely visible white blur. She rams into Jaemin's legs, effectively toppling him over.

"Snowball," Jaemin grunts. Snowball is now standing on top of him, and those paws _hurt_. He may be a tiny puppy still, but having paws punched into your stomach isn't a pleasant feeling. At the response of his name, Snowball licks his face. Lovely.

"Jaemin," Jeno says, reminding Jaemin of his presence and the ever growing of literal pile of shit he's gotten himself into.

"Yes?" he says, as innocently as he can. He even bats his eyelashes for good measures.

"Why—when did—what?" Jeno stammers, staring at Snowball. Snowball seems to finally realize that there's somebody else with them, and promptly leaps off Jaemin's stomach to rush to Jeno. Jaemin lurches to catch Snowball before he can smother Jeno too, but misses and falls onto his face. Jeno, meanwhile, looks very amused by the ball of fluff desperately wriggling in his face for attention.

"A puppy," Jeno says flatly. His voice doesn't betray any emotion or hint as to what he might be thinking. His face too, is very carefully controlled. _Fuck_ , Jaemin thinks. _I'm so screwed._

"Yeah," he says sheepishly. "I might've..."

"Might've adopted a puppy without asking or telling me?" Jeno finishes for him.

"Maybe?" Jaemin tries to muster a smile at Jeno. Jeno looks unamused.

"He even looks like you." Jaemin thrusts the puppy into Jeno's face. As if on cue the puppy grins happily. Jaemin didn't even know dogs _could_ smile. The puppy in question continues smiling, tongue out, blissfully unaware of the ongoing conversation.

Jeno sighs. "It _is_ kinda cute..." he admits.

"Kinda?" Jaemin scoffs, offended. He holds Snowball close to his chest. "Please," he whines, pouting. "We can't give him back, the lady said that then they'd have to give him to a kill shelter and then, Jeno, _Jeno_." Jaemin tugs on his sleeve, looking ever more despondent by the second. "We can't let that happen, right?"

"Jaemin," Jeno exhales. "I'm not going to make you give him back but... Please, just, let me know at least before you decide these things?"

"Promise," Jaemin says.

"I love you," Jeno says, and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Love you too," Jaemin murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> ("Jeno."
> 
> "What."
> 
> "There might be a pile of poop in the bedroom."
> 
> "I changed my mind I'm kicking you both out.")


End file.
